Harry Potter and the Storm Phoenix
by CatWriter
Summary: Harry has just the prophecy as in Dumbledore's office, his anger and grief releases restraints on him both internal and external. The wizarding world is in for a rude awakening. SuperHarry, maybe harem, Dumble bashing, Ron bashing. Chapter 1 changed Read!


**Harry Potter and the Storm Phoenix**

I don't own HP and gang, and never will, why? Because life is cruel, that's why.

NEWSFLASH: I've added the first bit of chapter two this chapter. If you read this story before then you should read it again and see the new bit. Don't know when I will update again, but I will. Happy spring break everyone. Catwriter.

**Summary****: **Harry has just heard about the prophecy after losing his godfather, his anger releases something inside him that was blocked by both outside and inside forces now free of restraint Harry comes into his own, the wizarding world is in for a rude awakening. Super Harry, possible Harem, bisexual Harry. Don't like any of that then don't read. You have been warned.

**Chapter 1**: Oh, Siri

Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office, in shock, his beloved godfather was gone. The only person who lo ved him for him and not the bloody boy-who-lived crap. He knew his friends had only became his friends because of that, at least Ron did. After all the first thing that Ron asked when they met was, "Are you really Harry Potter?" and "Do you have the scar?" Harry felt he should have known then what kind of friend Ron would be, but he was his first friend and so Harry had nothing to compare with. Ron fits of jealous had always plagued their relationship.

Hermione didn't befriend him straight away, it took saving her from a troll to get her to be friends with him, but the first time they met she said that she had read about him in several books. Still, she was his most loyal friend, even if she was a bit pushy, still she did it because she cared and that meant the world to him.

Ginny was the next friend he had, she was raised on the story of the boy-who-lived and had a terrible crush on him before they even met. Over the years, she had apparently gotten over it, and frankly he was glad, she was really too loud for his quiet demeanor. Besides she had dated Dean from his dorm among others, and frankly Harry was the type for sloppy seconds… or eighths if the rumors were true.

Besides Hermione the two who had proven to be true friends were Neville and Luna. Neither gave a wit about his boy-who-lived status, and they were in their own way as quiet as he. Neville and him even shared a birthday, though it took his godfather dying to find that out… his heart clinched at the thought of Siri.

Sirius Black, his godfather, the man who literally broke out of hell to protect him. The man who saw him as the son of his friend/brother. He didn't give a wit about the boy-who-lived crap either. He made a horrible mistake in going after Pettigrew instead of staying with Harry, both had paid for it. Sirius wound up doing 12 years in hell on earth Azkaban Prison, while Harry wound up doing twelve years with the Dursleys which was in some ways worse than Azkaban. The starvation, the verbal abuse, emotional abuse, physical abuse, sometimes made him long for anything but to be with the Dursleys. He couldn't count all the time he wished he been sent to an orphanage like Oliver twist it would have been better than where he was, at least he would have made friends with the other orphans.

Right now though, he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a sad face though his eyes seemed to have a slight twinkle in them. Dumbledore had just told him of the prophecy, and several questions came to mind, that and anger that growing by the second.

"You knew that Voldemort was going to go after the prophecy?" Harry asked his voice deceptively calm.

"Yes, dear boy, that was why I had guards on it."

"How long have you known that Voldemort would go after the prophecy?" Said Harry his voice beginning to strain.

"I've known since the beginning, since you defeated him the first time." The old man said.

"So can you tell me why you didn't just take me to the DOM and have me destroy the thing in first year?"

Dumbledore was stunned, he hadn't thought of that.

Harry read his face and he start to shake with anger. "It didn't occur to you, did it? The fact that my name on it meant that it was mine to go and get, mine to listen to and mine to destroy. If I so chose."

Dumbledore nodded but didn't break eye contact.

"So I didn't have to be tortured by Snape with occulimency lessons then?"

"Actually, my boy, that would have still been needed, after all Tom has tried to possess you twice now."

"True but why not tell me, why the lessons, why just order me to take it and not tell me why?"

"You didn't need to know." The old man said simply. Dumbledore didn't realize it but every portrait flinched.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Harry yelled and some of Dumbledore's trinkets exploded. "I consider that need to know information if ever I heard it!"

"Well, the fact remains that I didn't think you needed to know it, at the time. I see now that may have been a mistake."

"YA THINK!"

"Yes, I do. I am only human Harry I make mistakes."

"I find it rather convenient that you only remember that after you've royally screwed up. Otherwise you play the all-knowing and wise Albus Dumbledore, whose decisions are not to be questioned and no other points of view are to be taken into consideration, because they are not from someone who is as wise as you. You like to play god, and when you are wrong you claim to be human or just an 'old man.' How very convenient for you." Harry snarled; the room began to tremble with his anger.

Dumbledore stood to his full height and towered, aura visible and flashing over the seated Harry. "Look, you better wise up boy. Look at the wizarding world, they are a bunch of sheep that must be lead, or the wolves will devour the flock. I am trying to Sheppard them to a safe future, and believe me if there was a way to not have to rely on you for your part in this I would have gladly had let you remain just another student in this school, but that's not the cards I'm dealt. I will make the decisions and you will play your part and when Tom is destroy, you can do as you please until then, I'm in charge."

Harry stood and he was shaking, visibly shaking, but not with fear or intimidation but with anger and grief. He stood and his own aura flashed, and it knocked Dumbledore's aura down and the old man found his knocked back into his desk. The room began to tremble stronger, the portraits rattled on the walls, sticking charms be damned. Harry's heart was racing, a rushing sound filled his ears. Emerald eyes became emerald fire, and the fire turned from green to grey and blue. Harry screamed one word… "STOP!"

Suddenly everything in the room stopped. All of Dumbledore gizmos and things stopped moving, the portraits froze in their frames, Dumbledore remained pressed against the desk, and even Fawkes was frozen as his wings began to unfurl. Harry looked around and wondered if he had stopped time, but when he looked closer, he saw that the portraits could move their eyes, turned and looked at Dumbledore and his eyes were watching him as if he was in some sort of body bind. Suddenly Harry felt pain worse than the crucio spell rip threw him. He screamed and screamed for almost ten full minutes before collapsing on the floor.

Dumbledore had hoped that now that Harry was unconscious that he spell would be lifted but he was wrong. As the hours passed he realized that as his external body was frozen his internal was not. Basically he had to use the bathroom. Harry showed no signs of waking from his fitful and pained filled sleep and finally the old man couldn't hold it anymore. Eventually, Dumbledore heard knocking on his door, and was relieved that he would be freed now, but was horrified an hour later when he heard reductos shot at the door, the door hadn't been blown apart or even damaged. A full day went by and still Harry was unconscious his body began to change, he grew taller, he wasn't nearly as skinny as before but he was still slim and lithe. Dumbledore had relieved himself four times that day and the room was more than a little rank. Another full day passed and Dumbledore was grateful that they portraits were frozen they would have had a few things to say about this. By the end of the third day, Harry was finally starting to stir. He shakily stood up and looked around the room.

Slowly his memory returned and he glared at Dumbledore. He casually waved his hand and everything was back in motions. Dumbledore quickly used several cleaning spells to clean himself and the room up, and an air refresher spell to remove any linger reminders of the last few days. Harry stood as tall as Dumbledore, his anger renewed on his beautiful face. Harry had always been a handsome boy, kind of elfish in appearance, but now he was more like an elf, his ears even had a slight point to them that hadn't been there before. His complexion was flawless, his skin tanned. His messy hair was now reached his shoulders had a high gloss look and was tamed. His emerald eyes flashed from emerald fire, to a storm grey to a liquid blue and back again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Madam Pomphrey ran in. They stopped in shock see that the headmaster was okay and this stranger standing before them. They pulled their wands, and Harry waved his hand and the wands flew to him and landed at his feet. Then he screamed, and a wind started to blow, the skies outside started to darken, and lightning flashed outside the window followed by a huge clap of thunder, which was amazing as the sky had been clear and sunny not thirty seconds before. Harry screamed again and then turned to not Dumbledore or Madam Pomphrey but to Fawkes and said, "Help me."

Screamed once again at bright lightning flashed both outside and inside the office blinding everyone, when they could see again, Harry was gone and in his place stood a beautiful grey and blue phoenix with emerald eyes. The phoenix looked at Fawkes and trilled, "what happened?"

Fawkes trilled back, "You have finally awakened your highness."

Harry the phoenix fainted.

Snape looked around and said, "What the bloody hell is going on?" Losing his normally cool and detached façade.

Chapter two

"Who was that in your office, where'd he go, what's wrong with this phoenix? What kind of phoenix is it? Professor we can't find Harry, he's been missing for three days, we had hoped he was with you." Asked Hermione.

Dumbledore stood, for the first time in forever to him, he was tired and hungry it had been three days since he last ate, but he knew he had to talk to them, so he sighed.

"Well, Miss Granger, Severus, everyone, that person who was here a moment ago that **was** Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes sort of twinkled faintly.

"Are you mad Albus, that looked nothing like Potter. Potter's a scrawny brat he weighs about three stones soaking wet. That man that was here before he was nothing like that." Said Severus with a sneer.

"Be that as it may, I can assure that that was Harry Potter. And to answer your second question Miss Granger as to where did he go, the answer is no where, he is at your feet." Dumbledore looked at the unconscious phoenix.

"Are you telling me this dead phoenix is Harry?" Said Ron as he touched it's wing with his shoe. Fawkes gave an indignant thrill at that.

"Ronald, the phoenix is not dead it's just unconscious I can see it breathing." She bent down to pick up the phoenix when Fawkes gave a sharp cry, flew to the grey and blue phoenix and flashed away.

"Well, I guess Fawkes took him to the infirmary, let's head there shall we?" Said Dumbledore. He didn't show, but he couldn't communicate with Fawkes at the moment and that worried him.

Meanwhile…

In grand canyon in the states, on a high narrow ledge inaccessible to anything without wings, two brightly colored birds were huddle in a nest under an overhang. 'Little one, my prince, so long have I waited for you and then you showed about five years ago, unawakened and so I waited for this day. I never despaired I knew you come into your destiny, my prince. I may be a common fire phoenix but my loyalty to you is absolute. I have broken the bond to the old man, he grows darker with each passing day. I only stayed because I knew you would come to the school. My prince and future king, I pledge on my fire and my life that will always be there for you, that I will protect and you will never know loneliness again." A red light surrounded Fawkes sealing his vow. The grey and blue phoenix slept on unaware of the vow or his surroundings, he was warm and tucked under Fawkes left wing asleep.

Back at Hogwart…

"Poppy, can you tell me how the phoenix is doing?" Called Dumbledore as he and the other entered the hospital wing.

"Albus, what are you on about, I haven't see any phoenix, is Fawkes hurt?" Asked the now concerned Madame Pomphrey.

Chapter two... to be continued...


End file.
